


Mazerunner

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Sterek Birthday Heather! [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Cece, Crack, Fluff, I fail at Meta, M/M, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Cece find a copy of the Mazerunner in the $1 movie bin at Wal-mart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mazerunner

Cece was helping Derek pick up some last minute items for the pack movie night when she stopped to dig into the $1 movie bin. He had no idea why she did this, there’s nothing good in there just a bunch of stuff she considers ancient, meaning it came out any time before she was born. It isn’t until he picks up on her pulse skipping that he even pays attention.

“Dad, check this out.”

Derek moved closer as he tucks the cheez-its into their basket. He glanced over to the case she was holding and smiled at the familiarity of it. Derek grabbed it from her hands and scooped his daughter up in his arms and spun her around triumphantly.

“You are my new favorite person, Cecilia Jane Hale.” He answered, his smile wide and bright.

“Put me down,” she squealed, laughing just as loudly as he was.

Derek complied, letting her feet hit the floor slowly before unwrapping his arms. “I thought for sure he’d gotten them all.”

“Who’s this Dylan guy and why does he look like Papa with weird hair?”

“You’ll see.” He answered with far too much glee, causing her to be even more suspicious.

Surprisingly, Cece didn’t ask him about it again until they got back to the house and dumped the groceries onto the counter. “Are you gonna tell me or do I need to ask Papa?”

“Do me a favor, sweetheart: Take this upstairs and burn at least five copies before you do anything else.” Derek instructed. “Then I want you to bring them to me and I promise you’ll get all the answers you want when the pack gets here, okay?” He gave her his most pleading look as he tried to pinpoint his mate’s position inside the house.

“You’re being really weird…” She said, her suspicion mirroring the look he’d seen on his own face, which was more than a little unnerving.

“Just trust me Cece. Hurry up, Scott, Ally, and the kids will be here soon.”

“Ohhh...kaaaay.” she replied with a roll of her eyes, one of the many sarcastic habits she’d picked up from both of her parents.

 

* * *

 

Scott rushed around the van to help Ally out of her seat. She was ready to pop with their last pup and it was less than a week till her due date. The newest addition to their family came as a bit of a surprise, a welcome one, of course, but shocking nonetheless. Both of their other children were in their teens and they’d decided that Scott should get a vasectomy, which he did.

When Allison got pregnant Scott nearly had an asthma attack and died, despite the lycanthropy. It wasn’t until both Deaton and Melissa explained that luckily, Vasectomies are not only reversible, but sometimes have a way of resetting themselves. Neither of them were sure if it was his wolf healing or just the luck of the draw, but Scott found himself grinning at the idea of a new cub soon enough that it didn’t matter. So they pulled all the baby things out of storage and prepared for another child because as with the rest of Scott’s life… things don’t always go as planned.

“Trev, grab the food from the back before you run off, please.” he called out, trying to keep from scooping Allison up and carrying her in the house. She insisted on doing everything on her own, even when he could smell the discomfort and occasional twinges of pain it caused her.

When he stepped through the door, Scott was practically assaulted with the familiar scent of mischievous glee. He tracked it down, expecting to find his best friend and more than a little taken aback to see it was Derek instead. They’d become closer after Derek and Stiles started dating, but Scott wasn’t sure he’d ever gotten a brighter smile from the dude.

“You’ll never guess what Cece found today,” Derek said, only furthering his curiosity. Scott looked at him in confusion as he helped his wife onto the couch.

“Oooh, what?” Allison responded first. Scott didn’t think she’d really been paying attention or at least she’d not seen the smile plastered on Derek’s face and therefore wasn’t thoroughly creeped out by it.

Derek drew something out from behind his back. Scott eyed the plastic warily before Allison reached out and pulled it closer. When Scott realized what it was, his eyes bigged out from his head. “No way.”

“Yeah, we made copies too.” Scott could practically see the happiness radiating off of Derek and, not for the first time, he realized that he and Stiles were truly made for one another.

* * *

 

As everyone piled into the living room with their plates, Stiles reached for the remote. “Who’s turn is it to pick the movie this time?”

“It’s mine, but could you do me a favor and remind everyone of the golden rule while I finish getting the snacks?” Derek asked, dumping a bag of Doritos into a bowl.

“Sure. The Golden Rule of Movie Night is simple, Nobody talks about Movie Night.”

A sea of groans came from the living room and Derek just shook his head. Stiles went on to say that no complaining about the movie choice was allowed, period. Derek’s lips pulled up into a smirk as he heard his husband lecturing Erica who was the last person to speak out against a movie.

Derek brought three large bowls in and put them down on the coffee table before pushing the dvd into the player. He snatched the remote from his husband as soon as he settled down beside him. Knowing Stiles, he would have figured out some way to ruin this for Derek if he had control of the remote when the title screen flashed.

When the familiar font scrawled across the deep blue background, Derek felt Stiles go limp in his arms. “No, no no no no no. DEREK!”

“Stiles, no complaining remember?” Erica shouted as the rest of the adults in the pack began to laugh hysterically.

His mate grumbled and complained throughout the whole movie, a surprising number of comments related to hair and hair product. By the end everyone, especially the kids were enthralled with the action movie.

“Think of it this way, at least the fake you is the hero.” Derek whispered, against Stiles’ ear as the credits started to roll.

“Yeah, I guess it’s not so bad when he’s a badass.” Stiles answered, shrugging his shoulders. “But you might wanna remember this, Der. If you so much as think about playing that godawful rom-com in front of our children I will lay a circle of mountain ash around our bed for a month.”

An icy shiver ran down Derek’s back.

Well it was good to have boundaries; at least he knew where Stiles’ were.


End file.
